April
by furiri
Summary: One day Asapin is feeling down for some unknown reason. He thinks nobody noticed but he was wrong. Now, he's struggling with these new feelings and does not like that at all. Will he listen to his heart or his brain?Asari


Hello minna-san! This is my first Karekano fic! I hope you like it! Anyways, I have to say I do not own any of the karekano characters showed here, so please don't sue me, ok? Enjoy!  
  
April  
  
Chapter1: Thank you  
  
It was a clear spring day in Kanagawa. The breeze blew softly around everyone in Hokubei High, refreshing their moods from the lat period of class they had had. Everyone was happy talking about the events of the day or what they would be doing after school. Everyone but one particular person.  
  
This boy was known to be the clasic hyper/maniac of the school, meaning that 'maniac' part in a nice way though. He'd always be spreading happiness wherever he went; spreading joy with those silly jokes he made all the time. But know it was different.  
  
He sat by himself on his desk at the back of the classroom, staring at nothing in particular. He'd gone to visit his best friend Arima Souichiro earlier; he stayed for a while making jokes and chatting happily with all his friends; but after that, nothing. He went back to his classroom and just sat there on his desk, contemplating as all the other students talked happily outside.  
  
What was wrong with him? Nobody knew; they didn't really noticed for he left making another one of his silly comments and getting weird looks in response. In fact, he didn't even know why he was behaving this way now. I guess it was just one of those days where you feel like doing nothing, and for some unknown reason you start feeling down.  
  
" 'Hmm... now this sucks...'" he thought to himself as he turned his gaze towards the window. " 'Why the hell am I feeling so... depressed today... this surely sucks...'"  
  
Then it hit him. It was around these days his father left. Not that he cared about it too much, because he decided to stay there and not leave with him as well. They didn't really get along, so it was better this way. But then again, he was just a teenager, and even though he didn't want to accept it, he missed having someone waiting for him whenever he came back from school.  
  
" 'Baka!...'" he scolded himself in silence. " 'You're damn crazy if you think things would've been better if he stayed or you left with him... Feh!... we never got along... at all...'"  
  
Then he went back to staring outside the window. How depressing it was for him to be on that mood while he could be hitting on girls right now. But no, he just sat alone, having no one to talk to, sinking on his depression. How pathetic.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the girl that had approached him and was now sitting in front of him.  
  
"Asaba-kun?..." the cheerful but soft tone of voice got him back to reality as he shook his head and stared back at the smiling face of the girl sitting in front of him.  
  
"Eh?... ah... Sena... what is it?"  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, the smile not leaving her face for anythng.  
  
"But of course!... why do you ask?" Hideaki faked a big sexy smile as he leaned closer, to catch a better look of her face and to see what reaction would he get from her at the sudden 'hit'. But he found nothing. Just that damn sweet smile she carried with her all the time.  
  
"Well I noticed you left the classroom rather quickly... usually you stay longer and make comments on how you like to 'hit on the babes' as you say!..."  
  
By this time, poor Asapin was sigthly blushed and embarrased by her coment. Hearing her saying those words was just too odd. Did he sound like that all the time?  
  
"Ah... well... I just didn't have anything else to say, that's all..." he said and then leaned back on his chair with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh... then everything is fine... yokatta..." she stated with another bright smile, making him blink. She took out a small packet from her pocket and placed it on the desk in front of him. It was small and wrapped I a cute handkerchief with bunnies and carrots printed on it.  
  
The boy blinked several times in surprise before he spoke. "What is that?"  
  
"Cookies! I made them myself, I was planning to give them to Aya, but since I noticed you were acting funny earlier I thought I might give them to you..."  
  
"Nah, that's ok, I'm fine... you better give them to her..."  
  
"Don't worry, I can bring some cookies for her tomorrow... I think you need them more... cookies always cheer me up! And I think they'll have the same effect on you..." she answered happily. He just stared at her. " I don't like seeing you down... I like your hyper self better!" she stated with a chuckle.  
  
Before he could say anything, they both turned around when they heard a loud voice calling for her.  
  
"Rika! What are you doing there with that playboy? Come on! We're going to get the things we need for P.E. class!" yelled Tsubaki from the door.  
  
"Oi! Who are you calling playboy??"  
  
"Who else?? Rika come on!!"  
  
"Hai!" Rika stood up and then smiled. "I better go now, hope you like the cookies... ja ne!"  
  
"Ja..." he said as the girl left running to meet her friend. Asapin stayed staring at the small packet Rika had left for him. "So cookies huh..."  
  
The hours passed and it was time for everyone to go home. The classroom was noisy as all the students arrainged their things to leave. Asapin was too putting his things together when a bunch of boys approached him.  
  
"Oi! Oi! We saw you talking to Sena this morning!" one of the boys said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
"Eh?? Come on! Tell us! You were hitting on her, werent you??"  
  
"What?? No I wasn't!..."  
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
"I'm telling you, I Was not hitting on her..." then he got a smirk. "Come on... my life's dream is to have a full harem with hot chicks... I cant just focus on one! And ceirtanly not in Sena..."  
  
"Really? I think she's kinda cute..."  
  
"Yeah me too..." the boy got a funny weird look before he made his comment. "and what is that harem thing you're talking about?"  
  
Asapin just drew a bigger smirk on his face as he imagined his dream land. "Ah... well you're just too naïve to get it..." the other boys got sweat drops on their heads as he chuckled histerically for no reason.  
  
"Ook... whatever... see you later!" and with that, they were off to their own things.  
  
Hideaki slowly stopped laughing and stared at the wrapping placed on his desk. He hadnt opened the small packet yet and didn't know wether to return it or keep it. So he took his things and held the packet in one hand.  
  
" 'Hn... let's see if what you say is true and these cookies can actually make this freaking feeling go away...'" he thought to himself before taking off.  
  
Author's note: Well? What did you think of it? I know Asapin/Rika pairings are not common out there, but I needed a couple that wasn't Yukino/Arima , Tsubaki/Takefumi or Tsubasa/Kazuma, because I think there are lots of fics with those pairings already. Anyways, this chappy is short too, because I don't know if you like it or not.I mean, with the pairing, of course things could change, but I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed this and let me know wether to continue or not. Anyways, that's all! Ja ne! 


End file.
